The Awakening of Her
by A-Ninja-at-Her-Best
Summary: A chain of events is all it takes to upset the balance of Forks and La Push. And the infamous Isabella Swan is in the middle. Why is she different? What has she been hiding? And who is the young man that everyone from the pack knows but can't believe is with her? And why are Sam and Leah so against Bella Swan? Well we are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Awakening of Her**_

**A_Ninja_ _Her_Best**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella and?**

**Summary: A chain of events is all it takes to upset the balance of Forks and La Push. And the infamous Isabella Swan is in the middle. Why is she different? What has she been hiding? And who is the young man that everyone from the pack knows but can't believe is with her? And why are Sam and Leah so against Bella Swan? Well we are about to find out.**

The Trouble of Her

Well today started normal, but ended on a whole different level. I wake up early today and had an idea that I knew would get me into trouble. I was going to see Jacob. Yes, I know, Edward doesn't approve of my going to La Push, but I don't really care. He's kept me away long enough! I've longed to see the wolves since the day Edward and the Cullens have came back to Forks. Yeah, I know. It is quite strange that a nineteen-year old girl would want to see her seventeen-year old best friend and his group of rowdy friends, who so happens to be shape shifters a.k.a. werewolves, but you know what? I could care less, so let's face it I'm a crazy bi-uh chick, and I'm proud of it. You would think that being me; my life would be very chaotic and couldn't get any weirder. A vampire boyfriend that isn't really a boyfriend, werewolf best friend that doesn't act like a best friend, and I am a…well let's say I have my secrets as well. But for now, shall we start with the vampire boyfriend?

Edward Cullen was the love of my life. I say was because I've lost interest in his ever-lasting life. He broke my heart in the woods. Breaking up with a girl in the woods can change her for the worse if you ask me. He said he left me to protect me, but all he did was leave e in the hands of some sadistic chick vamp, who wanted my blood for something that was out of my abilities…at the time. But that's for another time, back to Mr. Cullen. He thought he could kill himself because he thought I died cliff-diving. I mean, what the heck was he thinking? He broke up with me in the freaking woods, but he thinks he can end his pathetic existence. Really, dude, really. But anyways, his sister, Alice, came in and took me to Italy to save him and that is the last time I saw Jake. At that point, I wanted to torch Edward Cullen myself. Long story short, we left and now I have to become a blood sucker just like him, but between you and me, I don't want that life anymore, I've found something better. So once we made it back to Forks, he forbids me to see Jake and go to La Push. I tried to go back, but I couldn't do anything without blowing my secret that only a selected few know. Edward is keeping me from the pack because he thinks they would hurt me. While that might be true, I've got something up my sleeve for them. Now, we can go on to my werewolf best friend, Jacob Black.

Jake has been my best friend since he was born because of our parents. We have always been inseparable until my parents' divorce, and Renee took me away. We finally rekindled our friendship when Renee got remarried, and I decided to move in with Charlie. Our relationship is as easy as breathing and has been kicking rocks since Edward's return. He won't talk, won't look, and probably won't think of me. He's a werewolf, so I guess he has his duties to do. Ha-ha I said duty. But the point is, he is usually the one who won't turn his back on me. The pack is basically ignoring me too because Sam has his head up Jake's asphalt driveway like Charlie is with his television, lost to the world. But, that is okay. I, Isabella Marie Swan, will show them, they gone learn today as Kevin Hart so nicely put it. So they better watch out because I am on a role and everything is going to go down in La Push, Washington today. Now, on to me.

I have a secret that no one really knows. The Cullens are oblivious to it except Jasper and Emmett. Charlie and Renee know all about it since they are the reason I have it. But what everyone else doesn't know won't hurt them…unless they make me mad. So let's start with my gene pool first, shall we? Okay, my mother Renee is a Choctaw Native American of the state of Mississippi. Charlie is actually Quileute, but only Old Quil knows of our heritage. So my mother has these powers that are passed through her tribe for generations to the first born child. They are pretty cool if you ask me. I can change any and every single thing if I wanted too. They allow me to control a lot of things but I don't know the extent of them yet, unfortunately. My father, Charlie, is a shape shifter except we, Swans, are different from the rest of the Quileute. We can change into any creature we want. You name then we probably can change into it. My first change happened when Edward left me in the woods. That's when my powers came in full force. When I shifted back, I actually had clothes on which was awesome for me. I try not to lose control, so I meditate a lot and so I now have almost perfect control. You may think I'm weird, but I'm a magical little person with a werewolf best friend, I live with vampires, and I can manage to keep a secret from them all. So on with the plan, now that I've explained part of my story.

I've finally managed to find the whole in Alice's visions. All I have to do is "decide" to take Emmett and Jasper to see Charlie, and Alice will tell them and they will know operation doggy bag is a go. Em and Jazz are my right hand men for every operation. It is going to take their fire power for me to get away without blowing my secret. Well, looks like Edward notices I'm up. Time to start this party.

"Edward?" I ask innocently.

"Yes, love," he replies.

"I'm going to see Charlie today. He needs to see all he can of me before the change."

"I don't think that is a good idea, Bella," he replies icily. It's time to set this plan in the jig. I make my eyes slightly huge and sparkly for my best puppy face and I put my acting to use.

"Please, Edward. I practically live with you having me on lockdown now, and I never get to see him. Do you think he's never going to notice that his only daughter isn't visiting him anymore more? Especially after my change!" I hissed.

He grimaced, but his eyes softened at my words. Yes! I've got this one in the bag now. "I guess you're right, Bells. You will have to be back by twelve pm and you will have to come straight back here, got it?" he questioned. At this point, I was seeing red. He was going to get his –ish together with his control act and terms of endearments.

"First of all, _sweetheart_, don't call me Bells. Only Jake and the pack can call me that. Second, I'll come back when I feel like it, and you know what? We have been over for months since you came back, so stop trying to control my life and convince me that we are meant to be. You and Alice are control freaks, who really just need to get laid! I'll take Jasper and Emmett with me, and you can go find a clue. Goodbye, _lov_e," I say snarkily and I'm out the door with Em and Jazz already waiting for me. As I was driving, they were both looking at me warily, so I stopped the truck and snapped, "What!"

"What is wrong with my Belly Boo?" asked Em gently.

"Being away from my pack too long is finally taking its toll on my inner self. It can only take so long being away from any shifter with the knowledge of a pack nearby. I was ready to phase as soon as that prick called me Bells," I stated angrily.

"Well you're going home now, Izzy. You can be free with the pack and we would be happy to let you do it if you want," Jasper said sincerely.

"No! I want you and Em around, just not all of the Cullens," I say.

"Good, now let's go! Our time is limited," yelled Em. And with that, we zipped to Charlie's, where he was waiting expectantly at the door with my keys in hand. "Bells, I expect steak and potatoes when you get back, ya' hear?" Charlie said in his best country accent. My dad could be as goofy as bugs bunny and that's why I loved being around the old man. I took my keys and got on my baby, Jessie, my sexy, black motorcycle. Waving by to Charlie, we zoomed off towards the treaty line at top speed. We stopped at the treaty line and I started to get angry at Jake's actions.

"Izzy be careful and don't hurt him to bad," Jazz says.

"To be honest, I planned on being freaking brutal, but if it helps you get laid or hunt tonight, I'll be as polite as Rosalie without her comb, brush, and mirror." After this was said, Emmett started growling at me.

"Oh shut it on up, Em. You know I'm right so get over," I said.

"Yeah, sorry Belly, I got carried away. Please don't kick my ass again, I don't think my ego can take that again," he stated, truly scared to death. Ha-ha! The big, bad bloodsucking vamp is scared of tiny, pale Bella Swan.

"I promise, Em. Besides, I'm kicking wolf arse today," and with that said, I zoomed to Sam and Emily's to have a little chit chat with the pack and to eat me some of Emily's everlasting muffins. Yum!

**So what do you guys think? Hate it or love it. Review and I'll have another chapter by tomorrow hopefully.**


	2. The Secrets of Her

**Sorry it took so long….had a lot of stuff for school that kept me busy.**

**Ch. 2 The surprise of her**

* * *

I arrived at Sam's home in record time on my baby. I see Paul and Jared looking at me from the porch. Just staring like the weirdos they really are. So, I decided since I have these cool powers, to play a little trick with them, but I then decided against it. I looked at them starring at me in awe. I still hadn't took off my helmet, so they hadn't figured out who I am. I stormed up off the porch and took off my helmet. All hell broke loose as soon as I looked at Paul. So, I started my chit-chat for the day.

"What is it you guys? Surprised?" Paul was the first to break out of his stupor. "What do you want, leech lover?" he sneered. "What's up, Bella?" asked Jared, the oh-so-calm one. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering why Lil JB stopped talking to me. You wouldn't happen to know would ya?" I asked. They hesitated, but Paul started a battle he would soon never forget.

"Because you went after you leech and brought them back. I can't believe you even disgraced us with you presence you crazy cunt!" he snorted at me. By this point, the whole pack including Jake were looking at the ongoing argument between Paul and myself, thinking I was going to break down as usual. I think not! My eyes flashed.

"What did you just call me?" I yelled. "You heard me, leech lover. I called you a crazy cunt. And you're a mighty big one too for showing up here looking for Jacob when you're with your little leech family again!"he screamed. By this time, I was starting to tremble, as my temper and patience were battling each other, yet he kept on going. I have to admit, he has balls. As soon as, I was going to forget my resolve, my phone rang. _I'm bringing sexy back. Those other boys don't know how to act._

**Phone Call**

**Emmett **_Bella_

_What is it you want, Emmett? _The wolves started growling until I growled back at them all, and they all visibly stiffened with surprise.

**You're losing control, Belly. Do you really think you'll be able to see First Beach if you killed the mutt?**

_I didn't want to kill the hot head, but the animals are raging inside of me, trying to get out._

**It's Pauly-boy over there isn't it.**

_How'd you know?_

**The guy is mad over a pebble in his shoe, Bells. Don't let him get to you. You can't kill him.**

_Goddammit! Why can't I? This doggy needs to learn whose boss around this hell hole they call a pack._

**Calm down, Belly before I come with the Empath to drag you back. Powers or not, you can't kill him. You know that would seal your fate right then and there with the whole tribe, and we all know how much you love that damn tribe with everything you own, so don't mess it up by killing an insolent pup, Belly-Boo.**

_Emmy Bear, I'm sorry. I just let him get to me. He called you and Jazzy leeches, and I lost it in a split second. Can I still beat the crap out of him?_

**I don't know, Bells…**

_Pretty please, I promise to heal him!_

**I don't think so, Belly.**

_Pretty please, with Rosie on top! _I practically begged.

**As long as Rosie's on top, you can do whatever you want Bellsy. Just don't get hurt. No, matter fact make sure you heal him when you're done.**

_Alright. Holla at your girl at twenty hundred._

**End of Phone Call**

I hung up the phone and looked at the pack. They all looked shocked, but I was giddy for revenge. "Lahote come with me and bring your pack. We're going to have a little brawl then a chit-chat. Your pack may not interfere as long as you're still breathing during the fight, got it?" I announced then walked towards my favorite clearing with the pack in tow.

**Practice**Field**

"Well let's go little pup because I don't got all day to mess around," I said impassively. "Watch it little girl. I might actually rip you apart." He snarled. I ran over to him, ripped his shoulder out of the socket, with a smack of my hand. He yelped in pain and started to shake. I looked down and started to heal him, but he kept moving, so I broke his arm.

"Stop moving or I'll never be able to heal you correctly," I said calmly. I walked over to his side and ran my hand over his right arm gently. As the bones started to shift, he screamed in agony. The pack started to growl and came closer to us. "I wouldn't come closer if I were you. I'm still in protective mode while I'm healing him, so you need to get away from me, or I'll go for your blood instead of your shoulders," I warned. I was so deadly calm that they all started to back away in a shaky fashion. I relieve Paul of his pain with the swipe of my hand and walked away. Sam called out to me, so I stopped, turned around, and waited for him to speak.

"Bella, how could you do that without hurting yourself?" Sam asked.

"I grew up, Sammy," I said.

"Please, tell me. I'm sorry I tried to keep the Pack away from you," he said. I lost my calm resolve to my and anger.

"Well, because of you having your head up Jake's ass, you lost your most valuable ally for when the Volturi arrive to see if I'm changed, when I know I won't be. So, I don't even know why I care to protect you from them when they try to kill or take one of you. You guys don't even deserve my help or pity for what they want to do because you've all become so arrogant due to the fact you killed some newborns, but you only killed them with the help of the Cullens. I'm done risking my life for this tribe who out casts me for being a pale face, and I'm done saving you, asses!" I screamed at them, watching them all flinch.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought the less we saw you, the less we would remember you after your change," he said, but before I could reply my phone started ringing. It was Edward…..

**Phone**Call**

**Edward **_**Bella**_

_**What do I owe this call?**_

**I know your secret, Bella.**

_**And?**_

**We'll talk about this when you come back.**

_**No, let's talk now.**_

**Bella, you said Charlie's, but you are in La Push, why?**

_**You've kept me away long enough, Edward. I need my pack, why can't you understand that? They're the only ones that can help me besides Em and Jazz. You think they would hurt me, but you are wrong, you and your gamily would have been the death of me. Who do you think saved me from the woods after my first phase? Sam. Who do you think put me back together after your family left me without so much as a goodbye, hate you, or a fuck off bitch? Jake, Quil, and Embry! Who do you think kept me laughing and smiling? Jared. Who do you think kept me on my toes and didn't treat me like glass? Paul! You see, Edward? Even Paul Lahote, the most volatile wolf of the pack, who hated me the most helped me more than you and your fucked up family!**_

**Bella leave those mutts and come here now before your secret is out!**

_**Oh you mean before they figure out I can phase, or they find out I have powers. Wait, let me guess. Before they figure out that I'm in the same legend known to every native person all over the world. Oh, I forgot! You probably don't want them to know I'm imprinted and I'm their true Alpha! You selfish bastard! The treaty has been changed as of now.**_

**What do you mean changed? Only the chief gets to change the treaty. Billy has yet to inform us. What is the change?**

_**The Alpha is chief, meaning I am chief of the Quileute tribe. As of now, only Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale may cross the border. Any others near it will be taken out but the pack. Now get off my phone! **_I yelled at him.

**end of phone call**

I hung up and tossed Embry my phone. He looked at me with a questioning glance. I walked over and grabbed my phone back and called Charlie.

**phone call with Charlie**

Charlie **Bella**

Hello?

**Daddy, Izzy-Iz is out to play for a while.**

_Sigh…_ You're about to break the phone, aren't you?

**Yep, you know me so well!**

This is the last time I buy you a new phone, Isabella. You hear me? The last!

**Yeah yeah, old man. Go watch the game. I think the Heats are playing.**

Oh goodie. Bells you owe me two steaks. Bye

**End of phone call**

I turned around and looked at the pack. They all looked surprised and confused until my phone rang again. Edward. Seriously?

**phone call**

Edward **Bella**

Bella!

**Bye, Eddie boy!**

**end of phone call**

I hung up the phone, then crunched it in my hand and burnt it to a crisp. I looked up, and they all looked fearful, except Paul. He looked proud…weirdo.

"Well, Sammy? What do you want to know?" I asked calmly. "your whole life story, but first this damn legend," he replied. "I can't tell you yet," was all I said

"Why the heck not?" Sam asked. I looked behind him and pointed.

"Because of him." I pointed to the man walking from behind the pack. They all looked at the man walking to us in all his glory. They were surprised was the understatement of the year.

"What the fried chicken?" said Paul confused.

"Oh shutter bug!" said Jake warily.

"Well, damn," said Jared in awe.

"Oh Lord, Jesus! There's a fire!" exclaimed Embry in shock.

"Hot dog in a butter biscuit," said Quil equally excited.

"This shit just got real," stated Leah in a weird tone.

"Holy mother….father, sister, brother of Batman and Robin babies! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" exclaimed Sam.

The man stopped and looked at me. Then, he spoke while stroking my cheek.

"Oh, baby. What happened?"

* * *

**Hate it, love it, tell me in a review and once again I'm sorry for the wait.**


End file.
